Don't Make A Mountain Out Of A Mole Hill
by PGerv214
Summary: Natsume over hears Mikan and Hotaru talking about a guy Mikan really likes, and of course he gets angry and jealous. "Natsume, have you ever heard of the saying 'don't make a mountain, out of a mole hill'"


_**I'm Back! :D I've been working on a lot of oneshots. But don't worry! I have a long list of oneshots AND chapter stories! I'll be busy :P Well Enjoy! Oh and I do not own Gakuen Alice :) Please Review!**_

**Natsume's POV**

I staggered back from the Northern Woods trying to make it back to the dorms without passing out. I hated these missions. At least it was dark though so everyone would be asleep and wouldn't see me come back. Because that's one thing I really hate...when people freak out when I come back from missions, wondering if I'm okay or not.

I walked into the dormitory building and slowly made my way up the stairs to my special star room. I planned on getting into my room and falling asleep as soon as possible. I made it to the third floor, made for triple stars when I heard a very familiar laugh.

I looked forward to see a door slightly open allowing light to spill into the hallway. Who in their right mind was up at this time of night? And why did their laugh seem so familiar. I walked closer to the door and peered in and saw none other then the Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai.

She was sitting at her desk, bent over what seemed light another invention. The laugh didn't come from her however, after all, I never heard Imai laugh before so how could it be familiar. Imai turned and glanced at something..or someone behind her with her eyebrow raised.

"Him? Seriously?" she asked and I heard the other person laugh, along with what sounded like someone shifting their position on the bed. Who would Hotaru Imai allow sit on her bed? I've never seen her with anyone except-

"I know it seems really stupid...but I can't help it" the other person said and I recongized the voice immediately. It was none other then Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai's best friend. This girl..I don't know how she did it bit she seemed to get everyone to like her.

In a matter of weeks, she was loved and cherished by almost everyone in the Academy...and what's even more surprising..I was one of those people. Of course I didn't show it like others did, but everyone can tell...everyone besides her that is.

I realized I had feelings for her when the entire class played dodgeball with each other. The way she didn't care that she lost, simply because I didn't get angry during the entire game, made me realize not everyone out there wanted me gone.

But at that time I only had a minor crush on her...I fell in love with her when she and that perm girl saved me from being kidnapped. No, I don't have feelings for that annoying perm girl...however...Mikan stopped me from ending my life that day, she said she wanted to return to the academy together. I can't really remember her speech...but I do know that it shocked me.

Everything went down hill after that. The more I was around her the more I fell for her. It was surprising how quick it took her to sneek into my heart like that. While our classmates have spent years trying to win my affection, she comes in and its practically instantanious. But of course...I'd never admit it out loud.

There really is no point in saying it out loud. The only person who doesn't see it is Mikan...and I'm completely fine with that. She was too stupid and dense to understand anyways. Baka polkadotted panties girl.

"I mean..he's obnoxious, and has a powerful Alice, but he's always there for me, no matter what, even when I least expect it. I don't know how but even when I'm in the worst of moods, he makes everything disappear with that stupid attitude of his. He's perfect, you have to admit, he's really attractive" Mikan continued and I felt a strange sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I guess he's attractive, but I like the bunny boy better" I heard Imai say and I remembered her nick name for my best friend, Ruka Nogi. But back to what Mikan was saying, who was this guy? Did I know him?

"He's tall, has that dark dark hair, and his eyes! I don't know why I fell for him..but..it couldn't be helped. Too bad that he'll never love me like I love him. I mean...there is so many differences between us. He's so mature and smart, and I'm so childish and dumb" she muttered and then I heard Imai's infamous Baka Gun.

With that, I left. My blood was boiling and I felt like I could distroy everything around me. She liked someone. _My_ Polkadots liked some guy. I growled in frustration when I got to my bedroom and quickly took a showever before throwing some sweat pants on and going to bed.

The next morning I was still pissed. Tall, with dark hair, and apparantly nice eyes. I knew who it was right away. The person whose always around Mikan. He was tall, and had dark hair. It was obvious. That special ability loser Tsubasa Andou...the shadow freak.

And as if I called him, I saw him, standing next to that Misaki girl. I instantly glared at him. I watched him suddenly freeze...a look of terror crossed his face as he looked around. If I wasn't so angry I would have smirked at this.

"What's wrong with you Tsubasa?" Misaki said and he kept looking around, sweat starting to form on his forhead as he started to panic. He stopped, and looked at her, with a terrified expression before running his hand through his hair.

"I feel someone glaring at me...and a deadly aura...I've only experianced this look a handful of times. All by-" he said then turned, and finally saw me walking towards him. "Natsume! Hey! What's up kid!" he shouted nervously.

With that, I set his hair on fire, and stalked towards the direction of my classroom. I heard his screaming as he looked for something to put out the fire. I smirked to myself, feeling a little better, now that I burn.

However, I immediately got angry again when I saw Mikan running briskly in the direction of the classroom. When she was in front of me, she stumbled forward, revealing her panties, but I wasn't in the mood to tease her about that. I was pissed.

I decided I didn't want to endure class with that idiot Narumi, nor did I was to have to sit next to her the entire time. I was fully aware that it was unfair to be mean to her just because she liked another guy, but I couldn't help it.

I quickly changed directions and headed towards my sakura tree, in hope of getting some sleep. When I arrived, I decided the best way for me to get sleep was to make sure I wasn't interrupted whatsoever.

I pulled myself into the tree and positioned myself comfortably on the first branch before putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. I could feel myself drifting towards sleep, but then an annoyingly happy voice rang through my ears.

"Aw I could've sworn he'd be here...where else could he be?" I heard Mikan say and opened my eyes and saw her kick the trunk of the sakura tree with a small pout on her lips. "Stupid, arrogant, obnoxious, perverted-" she went on, making me glare at her.

Getting annoyed with the insults, I decided to surprise her so I positioned myself properly, before I swung down so I was hanging upside down behind her, starring at her back. I shoved my hands in my pockets before glaring at her.

"You were saying Polkadots?" I said, allowing venom to seep into my voice, even though I didn't want it to. She whirled around, her eyes wide with fear and shock, and when she saw it was me, they seemed to change to relief...and hurt.

"Natsume! Don't scare me like that!" she screamed and I glared at her as she placed her hand on her chest as if she were to catch her breath. I swung my body again and landed on the ground on front of her, lightly on my feet.

"What do you want, little girl" I practically growled, causing her to take a step back. I really hated being mean to her, but I was angry...no...I was pissed, and as much as I hate to admit, jealous. She pouted her lip before sticking her tongue out.

"Well I came here to ask you why your skipping, and why did you burn Tsubasa-senpai earlier today?" she asked and I scowled. Why did she have to bring him into this conversation, I mean couldn't she just leave those conversations to her best friend?

"None of your business" I said coldly and she opened her mouth like she was going to say something but I cut her off. "Why do you even care? Why don't you just go off and find that boyfriend of yours, I know how much you love his eyes, and hair and whatever" I spat and her eyes widened.

"Natsume...what do you mean?" she asked and I saw a faint blush creep into her cheeks. That only angered me more. I pushed her so her back was against the tree and placed both my hands on either side of her head, trapping her from moving.

"I heard you and Imai last night. You were talking about how much you feel for a guy who was tall, had dark hair, and something about his eyes. Who is he Mikan?" and her eyes widened before a small smile formed on her lips. She then started laughing.

"Oh...my...god...Natsume!" she said hysterically and I glared at her. "A-are you j-jealous?" she asked and my eyes widened and I pulled away from her as I felt a slight heat on my face. I looked away, and clenched my jaw together. She started laughing even harder.

"Your right Natsume, I do like a guy, he's tall, way taller then me, has this messy raven black hair, and the most beautiful color eyes I've ever seen" she said and walked past me so she was behind me. I narrowed my eyes. I would rather not hear her talk about this guy. "He's arrogant, a jerk, obnoxious, perverted, and down right mean. But he can be very sweet, and caring in his own way"

"He's misunderstood, and forced to do things he doesn't want to do. He had alice controling devices because he's extremely strong and smart. And he's wanted by practially all of the girls in the academy. Do you want to know the color of his eyes, and his alice?" she asked and I growled, which caused her to laugh. I felt her breath near my ear, making me blush lightly.

"He has bright crimson eyes, that match his alice, the fire alice" she whispered and my eyes widened. I turned around and noticed for the first time how short she was compared to me. Me? She liked me? How was that possible.

I finally noticed the blush that was bright on her face. I was frozen..I couldn't believe what she just said. The longer I stood there, starring at her, trying to allow the information to sink in, the more her face fell. That's when I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry...you must hate me now...I'll leave you alone" she said, tears started falling from her eyes and she turned, and started heading towards the school building. I quickly forced myself to snap out of my shock and grab her wrist. I spun her around, and pushed her back against the tree before crashing my lips on top of hers.

I felt relief wash over me as held her close to me, and kissed her passionately. I lifted my hand and placed it gently on her cheek and felt her skin heat up. I then felt her hand move up as she placed them on my jaw line and started kissing me back.

**In the bushes to their left**

"How did you know they'd both confess today?" Ruka Nogi whispered as he crouched in the bushes next to the famous blackmailer, Hotaru imai. "And how did you know that he over heard you both talking last night?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Simply, I heard him, and when I turned to look at Mikan I saw him. That's when I hatched a plan" she said and he laughed nervously.

**Back to the couple**

We pulled apart and I opened my eyes to see her starring at me, a bright blush plastered on her cheeks. I took a couple of deep breaths and she smiled brightly before kissing me on the cheek and giggling.

"Natsume, have you ever heard of the saying 'don't make a mountain, out of a mole hill?'" she asked and I glared at her before kissing her again, this time making it a gentle peck on the lips. I then smirked and shrugged.

"Whatever, star print panties" I said and she blinked once. Then twice. Then three times. Before her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She then glared at me and turned a bright red. Now Three. Two. One.

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT STOP LOOKING AT MY PANTIES!"


End file.
